


Never Satisfied

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Akon/Shuhei is a side ship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, Mentions of Renji x Shuhei, Mentions of Tousen x Hisagi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “This time you have a chance to be fully satisfied, and yet you can’t just admit that you like your Captain more than you liked playing around with Renji, more than you enjoyed me getting you off, or Tousen keeping you distracted."
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Akon/Hisagi Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei & Tousen Kaname, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Never Satisfied

“You’re just like me, you know…” Akon murmured one late afternoon as he stepped up from behind after they had both exited the Lieutenant's meeting. It was a bit distracting in how he kept playing with an unlit cigarette blanched between two fingers.  
  
“How so?” Shuhei asked quietly, his eyes flickering up to glance at the man to his side. Just like Renji and Kira, he viewed Akon as a close friend. However, Akon knew the darker sides of Shuhei unlike the rest of his friends. It had been Akon who had picked up the pieces, who had patched him after getting the scars on his face and the one who had helped with the night terrors he’d been plagued with. Akon was the one who he could truly lean back on and know would always help without true judgment.  
  
“You’ve never been satisfied.”  
  
That caused both Shuhei’s eyebrows to rise in confusion and question. “What? What do you mean by that?”  
  
“I meant what I said. You’re never satisfied. It’s obvious, idiot.” Akon chuckled quietly and just managed to confuse the poor ninth Lieutenant even further. “You weren’t satisfied with your first Captain. He didn’t make that fire in you lit up and yet for years you slept with him. Warming up a bed for a Captain you respected but never felt content with.”  
  
“Hey, don’t-”  
  
“Let me continue and at least prove my point.” Akon cut an embarrassed Shuhei off and continued to speak as they walked down the halls to reach their respective divisions. “Your relationship with him whether work or personal was lacking...clearly from how you always visited my quarters afterward.”  
  
“Akon, this is ridiculous! I didn’t ask for a layout of my mistakes.” Shuhei snapped, but kept the heat in his voice lowered in order to not draw any attention to themselves.  
  
“What? You enjoyed what I did for the most part.” Akon grinned in a cocky manner. “As I was saying, then Tousen left you behind. Another disappointment in your life since after all, Renji couldn’t entertain you when you were both in school, Tousen couldn’t keep your futon warm for long enough and then you were utterly alone. And then your new Captain was appointed. A new mentor from the past, but heh...this was, no is different.” Akon finally lit his cigarette, causing Shuhei to make a small face when the smell approached his nostrils. “This time you have a chance to be fully satisfied, and yet you can’t just admit that you like your Captain more than you liked playing around with Renji, more than you enjoyed me getting you off, or Tousen keeping you distracted. So that’s what I meant. You’ve never been truly satisfied and yet you clearly now have a chance to fix that.”  
  
If Shuhei was planning on saying something, he had completely forgotten it all as he halted, mouth gaping before he shut it, remembering that walking around with his jaw dropping to the ground would look suspicious and cause gossipers to creep closer. “Y-You…”  
  
“Know everything about you? Of course, I do. I’ve played doctor for you, friend and lover occasionally.” Akon snickered and took a drag from his cigarette. “Swallowed your seed enough times that I deserve some credit for knowing you well.”  
  
Shuhei groaned in embarrassment and covered his burning face with his hands. _Kami, why did Akon always have to be so damn blunt?!_ “You’re killing me here…”  
  
“Wasn’t the plan, but hey…” Akon gestured slightly, “at least it’s something.”  
  
“...ugh…..” Shuhei rubbed his temples, trying to etch out the throbbing aching he felt building up in his skull. Thankfully he could see the ninth just up ahead, so at least this conversation would be over soon. Then he could breathe and think in peace.  
  
“But of course you won’t actually listen, will you?” Akon sighed quietly in unveiled disappointment. “Goes in one ear and out the other I swear…bet I’ll even see you tonight. I’m right, aren’t I?” Akon knew he was, but it still would be sweeter to hear those words slip from Hisagi’s lips in confirmation.  
  
The look of guilt that flashed like headlights all over Shuhei’s face was a good enough sign for Akon that his words had finally hit home. “That’s what I thought.” Reaching the front steps of the entrance to the Ninth Division, Akon gave his friend a slight pat to the shoulder. “See you later then…” and strolled off, leaving Shuhei behind to be consumed by his own thoughts.  
  


* * *

_Fuck Akon for being right. He was so right, but Shuhei couldn’t face him just yet. Couldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him fall further down the rabbit hole._  
  
Shuhei, exhausted as he was from spending the majority of the evening using sex to distract himself, couldn’t help but take advantage of Renji’s rare, docile state, by touching his lips to his ear and whispering gentle sweet nothings. Time had stopped in Soul Society, only he and Renji existed, cocooned in a haven that was all just a lie...a curtain to mask the truth of their reality.  
  
Though Hisagi was weak and spent, still catching his breath, he gently ran his fingertips up and down Renji’s spine, unable to quite believe he had coaxed Renji back into bed with him once more. But it wasn’t like it was all one-sided abuse. Abarai had his own terrors to run away from. There was only so much pinning one could do in regard to a certain noble before one just reached a breaking point.  
  
Shuhei soon pulled his fingers away due to their exhaustion and rested on his side once more. "So...tomorrow....what do you wanna tackle first? Tidying up or going for another round?" He asked, though he could hardly keep his eyes open. Shuhei didn’t want to sleep just yet though, because that would result in having to face his issues once more in his dreams, probably narrated by Akon of all people.  
  
Renji ran his hands over his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes for a moment. Here he was still trying to catch his breath, meanwhile, Shuhei was recovered and considering their morning plans. “Um,” he mumbled, blinking stars out of his eyes when he pressed too hard. Dazed was perhaps the right word. “Didn’t have anything in mind…”  
  
Shuhei couldn't help but notice Renji trying to catch his breath and it made him chuckle lightly, seeing the state of the redhead and his slower recovery rate."Well, I suppose so." Hisagi noted, leaning over and kissing Renji’s lips softly. "I'll let you sleep...we can talk about it in the morning."

But, Renji wasn’t having it anymore. “Shu….this can’t continue...you know that.” Leaning over, he brushed their lips together again only to pull away. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Renji dressed and finally stood up to face his fellow Luientant once more. “This…” He swept his hand in the direction of the messy sheets. “This isn’t helping either of us, Shu. It’s just a distraction and as much as I enjoyed this...we shouldn’t have. I want to move forward and sleeping with you is just going to hold me back...and you.”  
  
“Yeah, I can’t disagree with that.” Shuhei sighed, throwing a hand over his eyes as he settled back against the pillows. “...we’re still friends though...right?”  
  
“Of course, idiot. Fucking around isn’t going to destroy that.” Renji laughed, the dark mood lifting as he reached over to ruffle Shuhei’s hair, sending the already messy strands flying everywhere. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”  
  
“...Renji…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“...Nothing. I...I’ll see you later.”  
  
Renji nodded and left, the only sign that he had exited Shuhei’s quarters was the click of his front door shutting. And then once more Shuhei found himself in pure silence, with only the beating of his heart acting as a reminder that time was still at play.  
  
“Fuck…!” He bit out finally and rolled over onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillows. “Fuck…” He hissed softer this time around, but just as urgently. Finally, he had to really admit that Akon was right...had been all along.  
  
He would never be satisfied.


	2. Never Content

“You know...I was just thinking,” Shjini drawled off from where he sat with his fellow Captain glaring holes into the floor. Kensei always got moody or at least grumpy whenever they were freed from their meetings. Perhaps suggesting they visit Byakuya’s garden and drink some sake had been a bad idea...at least he hadn’t offered watermelon. Only Captain he knew would eat watermelon with him was Captain Hitsugaya.   
  
“You're thinking, huh? Terrifying.” Kensei growled out only to groan and rub his face. “Well? Spit it out.” 

“You’re not the sort to ever be fully content…” Shinji observed, eyes locked on Kensei’s head to see how his friend and fellow soul reaper would react to that statement. Ah, then there. The visored’s eyes narrowed and sent one of the nastiest glares Shinji had ever received in his lifetime. “Well, I mean aren’t I right?”   
  
“I have no fucking idea where you got that idea.”   
  
“Let me prove it then. Humor me.”   
  
“Tch, whatever it takes for you to drop this topic as soon as possible.” Kensei sighed and laid back against the wood boards, and threw an arm across his face to hide from the glare of the sun.   
  
“Well... “ Shinji started only to stop, watching Kensei quietly only to repeat himself, “Well, you didn’t exactly enjoy yourself when you first were Captain. Can’t believe all the times I would find you visiting the brothels in the outskirts of Soul Society. Rose thought you were addicted to sex at one point, but it’s not that. You thought rubbing it out with someone would help fill up the gapping feeling you have.” Kensei’s lips pressed tightly, teeth clenched but he didn’t interrupt.   
  
“I only really realized it when the fight with Aizen was over. You kept eyeing that Lieutenant...well, your current Lieutenant.” Shinji paused to watch as the sun started to set in the horizon. It created a faint orangey glow, but Kensei didn’t notice since his eyes were slammed shut behind his arm.   
  
“Figured you were just lusting after him, but nah, he’s the missing piece.”   
  
“Oi, you trying to say I’m lusting after him? What kind of pervert do you seriously think I am?” Kensei finally barked out, about ready to tear Shinji apart limb by limb, friendship be damned. There was only just so much crap he could take before he’d blow up.   
  
“Heh, wasn’t calling you a pervert. That’s the position Lisa holds. But, yeah...I think you’re lusting after him in your own way.” The blond stretched slightly, since sitting on the wooden patio was starting to hurt his back. The joys of getting older.   
  
“Bullshit. He’s a good kid that I’m proud of and that’s it there is to it. Quit reading between the lines. Next you’ll tell me that you and Rose are betting money on this.” Sitting up Kensei cracked his knuckles to help soothe his raging nerves. “I was glad to see the brat...to see that he’d grown up to be something, but that doesn’t mean I want a piece of his ass.”   
  
“So you say.” Shinji cut in only to crack open a fan, waving it in front of him to try to keep the evening heat at bay. “But you and I have both heard the rumors of your “brat” sleeping around. Lieutenant Matsumoto mentioned she saw just last night Lieutenant Abarai exiting your Lieutenant's quarters. Ah, but here’s the kicker.” Shinji laughed quietly and Kensei almost glared at seeing those damn horse teeth. One of these days he was really going to kick those teeth in with his boots.   
  
“He was spotted the same night entering Akon’s quarters. Those two go far back, don’t they?” He stated the last comment to try and poke at Kensei, and it seemed his wish had been answered. The Captain of the Ninth was absolutely seething and Shinji swore he saw steam coming out of the visored’s ears.   
  
“...rumors. Just freakin’ rumors.”   
  
“But it bothers you nonetheless.”   
  
“Tch, so what if does, huh? It’s none of your business, so stick your nose out of it. He's an adult and he could do whatever the hell he wants.”   
  
Shinji only grinned more behind his fan. “I think it _is_ a part of my business, considering we’re friends.”   
  
“Not for much longer at this rate.” Kensei bit out and though he wanted to use Shinji as a punching bag, he knew deep down that the blonde was right about a few things…   
  
“Look, I’ll I’m saying is go track down that Lieutenant of yours and figure out those feelings of yours. Clearly, with his sleeping around and your pacing about, you both need something and haven’t resolved whatever it is. But, that’s enough talking don’t you think?” Shinji got up to his feet and patted Kensei on the back. “I’ll leave the rest of the sake for you, but try not to do anything stupid. I’d hate to see you hurt.”   
  
Kensei made a face and shrugged off Shinji’s hand. “What are you, my mother?!”   
  
“No...just a concerned friend. Heh, so long Kensei.” Were Shinji’s parting words before he turned, haori flowing behind as he walked off to leave the Captain of the Ninth by himself.   
  
The moment Kensei knew Shinji was far away enough and out of sight, he snarled and punched a hole into the ground. He ignored the throbbing in his fist and tried with all his might instead to push away the insecurities Shinji had brought to light...but dammit…! That idiot had really gotten into his head!   
  
…..he really wasn’t content...fuck Shinji for being so damn right.


	3. Breaking Apart

_ He felt trapped, like he couldn’t escape. He felt void of life inside and but he wasn’t trying to escape, even when Kazeshini stepped forward and roughly cupped his cheek. God, at this rate he was starting to feel like a train had run him over. The heavy chains wrapping his form tightened as Kazeshini’s lips glided over his, the contrast of heat overwhelming. His own lips felt cool against the zanpakuto’s heat, especially when Kazeshini’s tongue flickered out to glide along his bruised bottom lip.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yer a fool…” Kazeshini snickered, and though the zanpakuto was flashing the usual cruel smirks and devilish looks, his tone of voice wasn’t matching his persona. “Such a fuckin’ idiot.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Kazeshini….” Shuhei whispered, trying to keep his heart in stone but seeing his Zanpakuto in his state was rubbing him wrong in so many ways. “I-”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t waste yer breath. Just get the fuck back out there and fix yer shit before your inner world breaks.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Gasping, Shuhei woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. Panting rapidly, his chest rose and fell as he slowly calmed down and settled back once more against the pillows.    
  
_ Fuck...he really was a mess.  
  
_

* * *

_   
_   
Shuhei really was pitiful to be dragging his feet to Akon’s doorstep. He hadn’t even fully dried his hair off after the shower he took to wash himself of Renji’s touch. He felt almost guilty when his hand rose up to knock on the door, but like clockwork, the door creaked open and a certain horned male stared right at him. Swallowing nervously, Shuhei could tell just from that he was under the scientist’s microscope and being judged, piece by piece.    
  
“I told you,” Akon sighed and leaned up against the doorway, still staring disapprovingly at his friend. “This would happen.” But Shuhei wasn’t having any of it. Reaching out, he grabbed Akon by the collar and slammed their mouths together in a harsh kiss. It was less about seeking pleasure, but rather about just feeling something...anything! And though Akon returned it reluctantly, he knew deep down he really needed to stop giving Shuhei what he wanted. It was like rewarding a child for continuously stealing from the cookie jar.    
  
Breaking the kiss to cup Shuhei’s face, Akon listened quietly for a few seconds to the sounds of their breaths mingling, their hearts beating as one. “We shouldn’t, but,” He sighed disappointingly in them both and leaned forward to regenerate the kiss. “I’ll entertain you once more.”    
  
“Akon... “ Shuhei whispered gratefully against his fellow Lieutenant's lips only to groan and cup the back of the male’s head to help deepen the kiss. He didn’t care that they were still just in the doorway and that at any moment, someone could come across them and discover what was afoot.    
  
“Tell me exactly what you need, Shuhei…” Akon broke the silence once more to press butterfly light kisses all across Hisagi’s bare throat in order to give the man a chance to use his mouth to talk instead. As his mouth glided across the Lieutenant's skin, he couldn’t help but note all the faint bruises. It seemed Renji had tried his best too tonight to feed Shuhei’s gripping needs.    
  
“Need you…” Shuhei hesitated, growing distracted by the soft touches, but he shyly ran his tongue along his bottom lip to try and regain his bearings. “Take me.”    
  
“Not descriptive enough.” Akon might be willingly participating in Shuhei’s self-hate marathon, but that didn’t mean he had to play completely nicely.    
  
“Want you to ruin me.”    
  
“Heh, more like it.” And though Akon’s eyes swept behind Shuhei to spot a familiar head of silver hair, he didn’t act on his suspicions and rather pulled Hisagi into his quarters, door shutting behind them both with a quiet click.    
  
He would help those two to get together, but in the meantime, he would enjoy fucking Shuhei and sucking him dry. He had all the right to be selfish in the face of all of this. After all, he’d always cared for Hisagi in his own special way. He wasn’t incapable of love, but his kind of love was completely consuming his lover’s soul...to make them utterly his.    
  
He had Shuhei trapped in his quarters, but he’d spare Shuhei of his actual love. He’d entertain him and send him on his way...without breaking apart. 


	4. Satisfied

_There was a black oily substance coating his every being and though Kazeshini tried to wiggle and free himself, it was of no use. If Shuhei was drowning further and further, there was no way there would be a free outlet for the zanpakuto._ _  
__  
__Sucking in a large breath before the inner world was completely consumed, Kazeshini cursed mentally as he was finally sucked in, head and all. It was as if he was in a black hole, void of light or sounds._ _  
__  
__‘Fuck….I really wanted one last match…’ Kazeshini couldn’t help but think as he was fully consumed by the darkness.  
  
_

* * *

 _  
__  
_Leaving Shuhei passed out on his bed, Akon strolled over to his front door and yanked it open, not at all surprised to find a certain Captain, fist raised as if he was just about to knock but thought better of it.  
  
“You’re here for him, hmm?” Akon asked and without looking up at Captain Muguruma as he reached into his pocket to pull out a lighter and cigarette to match. Luckily for Kensei’s eyes, Akon had at least dressed in a pair of pants before opening the door. But because he was lacking a shirt, the evidence of what had gone down was crystal clear. Bite marks and scratches were littered all over Akon’s scranny form, with most of the marks being on his back from where Shuhei had clawed with his nails.  
  
“Tch, nah I was just…”  
  
“Captain. There’s no need to lie with me.” Akon smirked faintly as he balanced the cigarette between his lips and lit it finally, sighing in relief when the familiar smoke filled his mouth and lungs. “He’s asleep, but I figure you can manage to carry him?”  
  
“Wait, what? You’re just going to let me come pick him up-”  
  
“Well, that’s why you’re here, right? Unless you just randomly visit other member’s quarters. Is there something you’ve been needing to tell me, Captain?” Akon teased, snickering quietly when Captain Muguruma made a face at that.  
  
“Tch, you wish.” The older soul reaper grumbled only to sigh, “Alright, show me where the kid is…”  
  
Akon nodded and opened the door wider for Kensei to have space to step in and follow as he led him to the bedroom where the person in question was sleeping quietly, the only sign he was still alive being the gentle rise and fall of his chest.  
  
“Uh, he’s…”  
  
Akon just rolled his eyes and gently rolled Shuhei up in one of the sheets before lifting him up and waiting for the Captain to take a hint. To which he did, reaching out to take Shuhei’s form from Akon. Holding his Lieutenant bridal style, Kensei didn’t even let himself breathe properly, so scared that he might wake the kid up at a bad time. It was almost amusing to Akon as he watched the Captain give a shaky thanks before charging out, as if being in the bedroom any further would lead to injury. As if.  
  
Sighing once more and falling back against the pillows, Akon raked his fingers through his hair and tried to think happy thoughts...happy thoughts...or better yet count sheep jumping over fences like Kurosaki’s sister Yuzu had once told him about. Weird concept, but she had highly recommended it…  
  
Shutting his eyes and letting his dying cigarette fall onto the ashtray by his bed, Akon finally allowed his eyes to shut. All he could hear was the beating of his heart and the ticking of the wall clock.  
  
Guess he and Renji both had something in common. Neither of them would be seeing Shuhei anytime soon slipping into their beds.

* * *

Getting Shuhei to the Captain’s quarters was easy enough, but deciding what to do afterwards was the nerve wreaking struggle. Pacing the room back and forth after he had tucked Shuhei into his bed, Kensei sighed and nearly punched a hole into the nearest wall. A little pain would be way better than waiting to see how Shuhei would behave when he woke. But it looked like the Visored wouldn’t have to wait any longer since soft noises of the sheets moving around grabbed his attention. As he watched, Shuhei stretched slightly only to crack his eyes partly open. It took a good moment or two for Hisagi’s eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room, but it finally hit him that he wasn’t in Akon’s quarters anymore. Or his for that matter.  
  
“...Awake, huh?” Kensei finally croaked out, and caused Shuhei to nearly fall off the bed in his sudden fright.  
  
“C-Captain!?” Shuhei stuttered, rolling over so he could see Kensei with his own eyes only to blush, realizing immediately that his naked form was barely covered by the sheets. Quickly, he yanked the fabric up to cover his body to have some decency.  
  
“Easy there, kid.” Kensei laughed softly, the ting of red on Shuhei’s cheeks and his stuttering helped soothe his nerves. Sitting down in a chair by the bed, the Captain didn’t press any closer but rather spoke instead to clarify some things. “I picked you up from Akon’s place and brought you back to my quarters. I didn’t know where the key to your quarters were...so…”  
  
“...so we didn’t sleep together?” Shuhei broached the subject, that being his main cause for concern.  
  
“No we didn’t...that a relief?” Kensei asked, unable to stop himself from questioning his Lieutenant's reasoning behind that statement.  
  
“.....” Unsure just how to address the Captain, Shuhei buried himself further under the covers. At this rate, he was going to have his own pillow fort. “Well, the fact that I’m naked and in your bed...anyone would have thought…”  
  
“Doesn’t answer my question, Shuhei. Don’t make me turn it into an order.”  
  
“I...don’t know.” Hisagi finally whispered only to choke out, “Why were you at Akon’s? How did you know-”  
  
“I just put two and two together. Figured since you weren’t at your quarters or your friends...that you’d be with him. And, well...it’s not exactly a secret how you spend your evenings Shu.” Kensei sighed, burying his face in his hands. He couldn’t bear to face Shuhei’s expression as he kept speaking. “Look, I didn’t pick you up from Akon’s to belittle you, or judge. It’s not my place to tell you what to do with your freetime, but…”  
  
“But?” Shuhei pressed, sitting up more to watch his Captain struggle to speak. He should be angrier, but he found he was far more interested in hearing his mentor out. “Captain?”  
  
“But...I...just I like you Shu.” Kensei quickly added on, “I’m not looking for an answer okay? But what I’m trying to say, is wouldn’t it be easier to sleep just with one person instead of visiting multiple people?”  
  
“You mean, sleep with you. Just you.” Shuhei whispered in disbelief. His Captain...his mentor...his crush had just clearly stated that he liked him. And yet, all he had put as an offer on the table was sex. He didn’t know whether to be offended or honored that Kensei was at least trying.  
  
“Well yeah, but-”  
  
“You like me.”  
  
Kensei shifted uneasily in the seat. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
“....are you kidding me!?” Shuhei finally hollered and grabbed a pillow, looking about ready to shred it apart. Kensei on the other hand hadn’t expected such an outburst from the typically cool as a cucumber lieutenant. “I-I liked you for so long, and figured you couldn’t even stand me and now you decide to just spill it all onto me?”  
  
“Wait, the fuck? What the hell made you think I didn’t like you?” Kensei stood up only to find himself with a face smacked with pillows. “Hey, dammit Shu-!”  
  
“I-I liked you...like you.” Shuhei whispered and finally stopped the assault, struggling to deal with his emotions. “Y-You’re such an ass for a Captain-” He choked out only to jolt in surprise when Kensei cursed and got onto the bed, yanking Shuhei right into his arms to pull him into a rushed kiss. It wasn’t the best kiss Shuhei had experienced, but the fact it was his Captain doing this, and the fact that Kensei was pouring all his emotions into this was doing funny things to his insides.  
  
“Can’t deny being an ass, but I meant it Shuhei. I like you.” Kensei uttered once breaking the kiss to let them both catch their breaths.  
  
“Heard you the first time.” Shuhei whispered and before Kensei could retort, he smiled faintly, his inner world finally at peace as he leaned up to lock their lips once more for a good moment or two. “You know...Akon thinks we’re idiots.”  
  
“Heh, normally wouldn’t agree...but considering this is how we turned out, I’ve gotta agree.” Kensei snickered only to gently cup Shuhei’s cheek. “Shuhei, if you don’t want this-”  
  
Shuhei shook his head before nuzzling the hand cupping his cheek. “I want this, but I need us to take it slow. I’m still just getting used to you saying you like me.”  
  
“We can take all the time you need. I’m not going to rush you into anything.” Kensei reassured, stroking the boy’s cheek with the back of his thumb. “You can trust me, kid.”  
  
“I know…” Shuhei whispered and settled forward to bury himself in the Captain’s arms. “....I’m still naked. And dirty.” He groaned quietly only to sit up and blush faintly. “Got a shower and some clothes I can borrow?”  
  
Kensei swallowed at, and gave a curt nod. “Yeah, showers right there...I’ll grab you something you can borrow and toss it in the bathroom for you.”  
  
“Thanks,” Shuhei muttered and slipped off the bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist, and headed straight for the bathroom. It was only when the door shut and he could hear the sound of water running that Kensei groaned and reburied his face in his hands to hide his excitement.  
  
He had really done it. They really were going to be a thing. Fuck, his heart was really beating out of control.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the song Satisfied from the play Hamilton. Now, though I do avoid writing fanfiction with song lyrics, there's nothing wrong being influenced at least. Music always helps me come up with new ideas, so whenever I write I've got music blaring. Haha Oh, well! I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
